


Yesterday They Were Brothers

by Lismarine



Series: Dream SMP Fics by Liz [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, BLOODGOD, Could turn into a series, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream SMP backstory, Family Dynamics, Farmer Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, I love angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Tubbo, Kid WilburSoot, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, NOT TWINS, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tag, Techno and Wilbur are not twins, Technoblade Backstory (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is a child, i love them, sbi is life, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lismarine/pseuds/Lismarine
Summary: Today, they are torn apart. Wilbur is a ghost, Techno decided to leave, Tubbo is letting go, Tommy is alone. And Philza, way too late. But that's not the story I am here to tell. I'm here to tell you of a sweeter time, and its ups and downs. I'm here to tell you about how they all met, and how yesterday, they were brothers.orA Dream SMP backstory headcanon I just had to talk about. SBI-centered.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Fics by Liz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064054
Kudos: 31





	1. Harvest and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy being a nice little family, but TECHNORAGE.
> 
> CW: Blood, animal violence

It was a beautiful morning, really. Phil heard his oldest son walk downstairs, dark, soft locks still loose on his shoulders, but not covering his eyes. Techno was too sleepy to tie a ponytail. He walked into the kitchen, said a quiet and soft "Good morning, dad..." that immediately brought a smile to Philza's face. Understandable, for a child to be so sleepy when the sun has barely risen. But without Betty around anymore, Philza needed help around the farm, as soon as the sun took out the mobs. He couldn't afford to risk it, not after what happened to his wife. Yes, Technoblade was a quick learner when it came to sparring, but Phil would be irresponsible to leave him alone outdoors before sunrise... Techno was surely very mature and competent, and the mobs under trees would stand no chance against that wit. Phil taught that kid himseld and was proud of him, not only for this, but for being so willing to wake himself up this early in the morning to help with the harvest.

“Good morning, son. Come on, breakfast's ready.” Philza told the slowly waking 12-year-old, who nodded in response and blinked at the delicious-looking breakfast. Techno quietly and gladly did so, looking at the beautiful sunrise bouncing off of the farm’s crops. Miles away from any city, with no strangers to be scared of, and the delicious smell of fresh bread… perfect. But this beautiful silence did not last long. They had important work to do. The house was small, and in the morning it was much colder. The outside had a massive sky, crops and forest as far as the eye could see only the house and the place they kept the animals broke that greenery with walls of dark oak wood and stone. Phil had built it himself, with the help of his wife and his now completely absent in-laws. Sometimes he still wondered where they were, and if they were well. Sometimes he just wished their stupid business to go bankrupt. Most of the time he forgot their existance as much as they forgot his, and today was one of these days. He had more to worry about: three sons, no wife, and a whole lot of potatoes to collect... without her, for the first time in his life. He had to remember his sons were going through a lot too, and be strong for their sake. With hands on his hips, he admired the field until Techno walked outside as well. "Okay, you remember how to do it, right?" As the boy nodded, now having his hair in a ponytail, Phil passed Techno a few sacks, kissed his forehead, and started walking away with a wave. "Welp! Time to work!"

After around an hour or two of work, they were almost done, and this was going to be a good year, they had a lot of potatoes. This was Techno's fifth potato sack, the other two were left leaning against a fence nearby, very full. Techno started humming while he worked, aware that there was no one in earshot to make fun of his voice. Philza was probably doing the same somewhere, he was the one Techno got that hummig habit from. He stood up and looked around out of mere curiosity, but couldn't quite spot his father. What he could actually see was the potatoes he’d worked so hard for was now tipped over, rolling around, something moving inside the sack. A big wild pig, or maybe a boar, came out of it, and it was obvious that almost half of the harvest was suddenly gone. Techno didn’t stop to wonder why that pig was so strangely large, or how had he eaten all of that within minutes, completely silent. Had it been his humming that kept him from hearing the anima make a mess? Techno didn’t think about that. He thought about how hard him, Philza, and Betty had worked to get those potatoes, about how much money they’d just lost, about how he shouldn’t have looked away. He thought about the last potatoes Betty would ever plant, and how they were suddenly lost to a wild pig. That stupid fat thing was going to die. Oh, _it was going to die._

The young, dark-haired boy ran out of the field, gripping tightly onto a pitchfork, the first sharp thing he’d found in arm's reach, and screamed. The long-haired boy didn't think about anything, immediately launching himself forward, to see the pitchfork attatch itself to the creature’s head with surprisig ease, spraying a bit of blood onto his clothes. He had seen pigs die before, for them to eat, he even helped Phil with it one time. It was just gross, not scary at all, and he had no problem with gross things. But what he overlooked when he first sprinted was something he should have known, that a pitchfork to the head was not enough to kill it. Not immediately, for sure. And that realization came at the same time he noticed that pig had very big, very deadly tusks. It shook its volumous head, angry and in pain, so violent it threw Techno against a tree. The young farmer got up, quickly. He wasn’t scared. At least, he was going to pretend so. But that pig, that thing came right after him, and hit him back against the same tree with a headbutt in the stomach. Oh, right, it had tusks... He felt a piercing pain, and his guts twisted so he was unable to call for help. Instead of a scream of agony, all that came from his throat was a muffled, dizzy groan. The blood started staining his clothes with cruel warmth. No need to scream, anyway. Philza was already coming, he’d heard Techno’s angry scream earlier. He shouldn’t have left him alone in the field, especially not next to the trees, where mobs could spawn… Philza looked through the small forest, calling for the boy's name, but he wasn't heard. When he stopped running so much his thin hair was sticking to his forehead, he thought he was too late.

A massive boar like he'd never seen, bloody and dead, had its wounded head on top of a young 12-year-old boy with pink locks of hair, a horrible cut on his stomach, and being barely able to breathe under that weight. That boy's skin was a sick tone of pink, his ears were pointy and slightly covered in thin fur, and a pair of small white tusks poked out his lips. Technoblade had his eyes closed, and he himself thought to be dead. Everything was dark for him, he felt something very heavy on his chest, and he wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Everything was warm, everything was painfull like hell. He might be there. Or he might be in the red lands of that Nether... he forgot that place wasn't real... was hell real...? He couldn't think...

"Techno! Techno, can you hear me?" Phil knelt down beside what might be a corpse, what might somehow be the corpse of his son. No, what was he saying, his son wasn't _pink!_ Phil grabbed the dead boar and pushed it off of the boy. Techno. Even with all those differences, Phil knew how to recognise Techno. He just didn't want to. This couldn't be happening, he shouldn't have left him on his own near trees...

The boy heard inconprehensible, messy words, and felt the weight of the pig's head be lifted off from his chest. He took the air deep within his lungs, and coughed, almost welcoming the pain that came after to prove he was alive. He opened his eyes, vision extremely blurry, still unable to understand it when Phil cried and picked him up. "Alright Techno, you're okay. I'm taking you home. Stay awake, it's gonna be fine... Listen to me, stay awake, don't close your eyes..." The words were messy and jumble together in a way Techno wasn't sure if Phil was speaking to him, speaking to himself, or pronouncing incantations in some weird ancient language. Phil wasn't sure either.

Techno didn't remember falling asleep, but when he aparently woke up, the first person he saw was a 10-year-old with brown, curly hair, reading a book and sitting between piles of them. Philza had just left the room a few minutes ago to check on Tommy. By that time of the afternoon, Tommy was already wide awake, yelling at the cow outside about cars or whatever his obsessions were at the moment, and that was the first thing he heard. Techno knew he was always full of phases, but after the first few, it got from cute to very annoying. He was such a loud kid, Techno could hear him from there in the living room. He slowly sat up, and frowned at his reddish pink hair, but wasn't bothered to question it. His torso hurt like hell, and that was coming from a child that had faced two zombies before. Well, he did almost die both times, didn't he? Back then, if Phil hadn't come by to help him protect Will, they would be goners... But Techno's mind got away from that thought. Tommy's loud child voice was even louder right now, to his pointy pink ears. And twice as obnoxious...

_Kick him! Punch him! Kill him!_

"Wait, what did you say?" Techno asked Will, who was sitting closest. Will looked up from the book, calm, not really surprised or worried about his brother. He knew Techno was tough to beat! If anything, Will didn't understand the question. "I didn't say anything. Dad told me to keep you in bed, you're hurt. So just lie down and read something, I brought books. Dad will figure out your curse." The young, lively brunette said, putting down one of the books next to Techno. "You like reading history, right?" Will didn't sound worried, but he was talking about curses and books and whatever... The newcomer always had his head in the clouds, didn't he? Did he even care about this family at all? Techno found it even more obnoxious than that noisy child outside.

_Tackle him! Hit him! Make him bleed!  
_

"No, really, what are you talking about?" Techno repeated himself, connecting the dots without much logic. He got up, ignoring the book.

"I told you to sit down, what are _you_ on about?" Wilbur said, tucking his nose behind a book again, and rolling his eyes.

Philza was just in the other room looking out the window at Tommy, and he heard a pile of books and a chair fall over, along with Wilbur shouting out a "Wait! AH!" Before having his head violently slammed against the wooden floor. Will managed to punch Techno's nose in defense, and roll to the side, fighting back with the skill of one of Philza's sons. But Techno was older, stronger, and more experienced with fights than Will was. Tommy heard the mess and tried to join, but Techno effortlessly threw him and made him fly through the air and out the door. He was small enough to throw like that. Phil got up just in time to catch little Tommy, or else he would have hit his skull violently agaisnt the stairs. He heard Wilbur shouting at the eldest to stop it, not because Techno was about to hurt himself, but because he actually had a chance to beat Will to a pulp. Phil saw Techno's tusks grow longer, and his face contort into the head of a pig, with red eyes. Techno couldn't control himself, he wanted to keep fighting, more. Those voices in his head were still angry, they were still bored, they weren't satisfied. Techno wasn't satisfied yet. Will felt himself go dizzy, but before Techno could hurt him more, Philza picked the 12-year-old up and pulled him away, only to get a hit right in the stomach and accidentally drop him again. And in the midde of that mess, watching Philza drop him just because he let his guard down so stupidly, the boy with a pig face started to laugh wholeheartedly, and throw yet another punch, now at his own father.

What ensued next was an ugly wrestle. Technoblade had never acted like this before, and so, Phil was immediately concerned. Was he even himself anymore? Could he even come back? He had no time to answer those questions, because tough that boy was small, he threw those books very hard in Tommy's direction. Will blocked the book, and grabbed Tommy by the shirt before he could attempt to run into the room and fight the oldest brother. Maybe Will wasn't as careless as he seemed, in the end. Philza grabbed Techno's arm again, but the boy escaped, and ran towards the doorway, where Will stood with a 6-year-old blonde. Their father immediately got in the way to protect the two, but that pig-like child ran past them, towards the kitchen, much to Phil's worry. "Will, take Tommy upstairs!" He said, running into the kitchen to see Technoblade now wielding a big knife with his young pink-ish hands. "Techno, put that down!"

"Oh, come on, dad! Scared?" He asked, laughing a bit to himself while he ran at him. He usually had such a monotone voice, so this was extremely upsetting. Phil couldn't say that out loud, of course, but _yes._ "No! Just... Let go of that knife!" He said, and held Techno against the ground, trying to get that knife from him before he hurt himself with it. He took it, and threw it to the side, holding Techno down by his arms, while the now sharper tusks swung dangerously close to the adult's neck. Techno's eyes were red. "Right. Now slow down. I'm not here to hurt you." His grip was strong, and resisted every violent move his soon tried to use and free himself. It took minutes, but the boy's face went back into a humanoid shape, his feral state seeming to cool off. Philza signed, but kept carefully holding him in place. "Okay... It's okay, son. There's no reason to fight. Are you okay now?"

The boy paused for a moment, and then shook his head, signaling what his father feared. His voice was back to that calm, quiet manner of his, slightly monotone, like they knew it well. "...no. I don't know, I... There's voices telling me to do things, many of them, and now they're angry, because..." He went silent, and Phil noticed him hold himself back from what looked like an intense impulse, something difficult to fight off. Philza held him, and in a way, that made the boy feel a little safer. He still didn't like the words he had to say next, solely because he knew how worried his father would be. "...because I didn't kill anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this first chapter. This is a story I've been thinking about for a while now, and I recently got interested in reading fanfiction again, so I decided to try and write some. This was my first time posting on AO3, ever, so please forgive me if I did something wrong! The next chapter might be a direct sequel of this one, but not all the posts here will be chronologically in order.
> 
> Techno now has the curse of the Blood God, and he's still only a kid. What could the next chapter be about?


	2. Blanket and Cardboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this one is chronologically right after the first chapter. Now that we have our pigman looking pink as we know him, let's get to know the other kids, shall we?

Phil watched as Techno slowly felt safe enough to ask him to stand up. Fighting his own sonso seriously was something he hoped to never do again. Tough the boy had little to no expressiveness in his face or voice, he did sit on the floor next to the wall, with his knees pressed to his chest, his hands on the floor beside him. The blonde farmer sighed, and held his hand. "Stand up. Don't worry, I won't let you do anything, Techno." He said, leading Techno to the small, worn out couch they had. His voice was almost a whisper, quiet and reassuring, trying not to stress the boy in any way.

"Don't be quiet." The boy asked, a slight crack in his voice. Phil needed to talk louder, talk over those voices. He wanted to distract his ears, and that could be with anything else... Phil said a short, now loud, "Alright," and turned the TV on before he went upstairs. Adopting these kids was the right decision... but he couldn't help but think about how if Techno wasn't alone near the forest, in this farm in the middle of nowhere... Maybe Phil should have been more careful. He was strong, but he was still only a kid... "He's calm again. You both can come downstairs, help him stay calm." He explained through the door, and Wilbur covered Tommy's mouth almost immediately. He wasn't very good at being chill, and he was probably about to say something about guns.

Phil took a blanket downstairs, with a soft chuckle that made even the voices in the eldest son's mind quiet down to hear. Techno looked at his hair, again loose like in the morning, but now pink. His feet, too, felt different, almost shaped like a pig's... But his appearance didn't bother him much, he was too busy trying to ignore all the yelling in his head. There was a baking show on TV, and the comments about sugar and cake battled in his mind with the angry comments about a wasted opportunity. It was almost funny, if it wasn't so scary. But for one reason or another, they, too, began to change the subject. Techno wondered if it had anything to do with Philza's laughter. It sure calmed  _ him  _ down, maybe it worked for the chattering voices too? Hopefully, yes. Techno felt a blanket be dropped over his shoulders, by someone behind him, and then saw himself embraced by the warm fabric. When he looked, he just saw the man smile softly. "Does that help, son?" Techno answered with a nod, suddenly distracted by the 6-year-old running downstairs to play. "Boys, listen. I'm going to the town today, but this time, I'm taking you guys with me. We might find some answers about Techno."

Will smiled. "I'd love to go to town! We can see so many new things!!!"

Tommy surprisingly agreed "Yeaah! And then we're gonna buy a lot of CARS!"

"No, Tommy, we're not gonna buy a lot of cars," Wilbur said, "but can we have ice cream, dad? That would be fantastic!"

"Yes, we can..." Phil sighed, and the good news brought a small smile to the silent brother's face, as well as the two younger ones.

And they all went to town together in the old car, Techno and Wilbur sitting in the pickup back with the bags of Potatoes. Techno leaned against one of them, watching the afternoon sky light up the asphalt with very warm light. He didn't need a blanket, tough he respected Philza's efforts to help him keep calm. Everything was okay, until his inner chatter started to suggest he watched Will roll in the asphalt at 70 miles per hour, and he did not want to think about that. He tried to think of something to distract himself, but he just couldn't, and it started to get him nervous. He pretended not to see it when Wilbur flinched at his slight movement. "Will... can you think of a song?" He asked. If that distractful little brother was good at remembering anything, it was definetely music. So thankfully that was exactly what Techno needed right now. With his eyes on the road behind them, Techno felt the wind wave his ponytail around, and heard the brunette's soft voice sing the calmest song he could remember.

They arrived at the town, and a few people looked at Technoblade with a mixture of fear and confusion. They remembered Phil's eldest son to look a lot different from what they were seeing right now. Phil led the young trio through the small town, selling his potatoes to the usual place. Tommy overheard a "yeah, I lost a bunch of potatoes earlier... There'll be more next year" while he walked back out the door to look for the ice cream man. Wilbur saw him, and followed, always protective of his little brother. After all, he was such a silly, tiny baby, he could easily get into trouble! Techno didn't see them when they left, but soon noticed they were gone.

"Tommy, where are you going?" Asked wilbur, walking right behind the toddler.

"Get icecream, of COURSE! Or else dad's gonna forget." The small blonde stopped on his tracks, and gasped to make it obvious he just realized something. "Or he scammed us!"

"Dad's not going to scam us, Tommy!" The oldest brother explained, arms crossed around a book he needed to return to the local library. He started walking again when Tommy decided to keep looking around. Will knew he shpuld understand Tommy was so loud all the time because his last family taised him like that, but he just couldn't get it... Wait, they weren't straying  _ too _ far from Phil, were they? Well, anyway... "This is unnecessary, you're just being a baby."

"I'M NOT A BA-!" He shouted as expected, and halted as unexpected. The 6-year-old had stopped walking right in front of a pile of trash, left in the corner of the town. The boxes were thrown and stacked on top of eachother in a shape resembling a small fort. Inside that fort, hiding in a box, was something that surprised the youngest brother, and almost startled Wilbur. A boy, surely not too far from their age, unwashed, pale, and thin, laid there curled up inside an oversized, faded yellow shirt. Needless to say, he looked very bad, and if they couldn't see his chest moving up and down, Wilbur would've thought he was dead, especially after the little brown-haired child didn't get awoken by Tommy's loud childishness.

But the boy was very much alive, even tough unconscious, inside that box near the garbage. Unline what Wilbur thought Tommy was even able to comprehend, the blonde boy started running back to Philza, who hadn't even noticed they were gone. Phil wasn't the perfect dad, but he usually tried his best to be enough. Tommy tugged on the leg of the man's pants, saying somthing or another about "a weird boy outside," and led them to the pile of boxes. Will was crouching down close to the child, and carefully poked his shoulder, pulling back with a startle when the kid flinched at his touch. "Oh, he's alive," mumbled the 12-year-old, a mixture of concern, relief and disappointment in his voice. Phil frowned and knelt down to look at the shaky, small creature in front of them, noticing he was probably close to Phil's youngest son's age, only so thin and small he could probably be older. He observed the child sit up, still startled by Wilbur. "Hey... can you tell me your name?"

The child sat there looking at them for a while, trying to proccess the question and remember the answer, while holding the faded shirt close to himself, feeling like he could freeze in that sunny day. Could he even talk...? He was likely scared becaue of the many people around him. "...t-t..." He tried to pronounce in a quiet, quiet voice, while Phil signald Will and Tommg to give him some space instead of walking closer to hear. "Tubbo... I think..."

"So can we keep him?!" Asked Tommy, right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter as well! I didn't expect to get 10 kudos in 24 hours, and I am SO thankful! I'll be taking a while topost again, because of Christmas, but I may or may not post some fanart on Instagram by the start of next year! (@maryly.ever.after)
> 
> Typed part of this on my phone, tell me if you find typos and I shall fix them.
> 
> What do you think of my writing of Will and Tommy's personalities so far? Please, if you think this or that should be different, tell me. I'm trying to make their personalities as kids reflect how they turned out as adults. (Yes, in this story, Tommy's an adult by the time Will goes crazy, but he's still young and so not ready for this.)
> 
> And Techno's the oldest. All three of them are adopted, if you guys weren't able to catch that. But they did have a mother, Betty, who I might explain more about later on.
> 
> Song suggestions are welcome.


	3. Anger and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes into an inner rant. Tubbo is scared of Phil.

Well, they obviously took him home. Despite knowing he could barely take control of three children on his own, Phil couldn't deny he had to do something. Even if just for a few weeks, before he found someone else able to take in that kid. Tubbo was the name he responded to, and he was sure it was a nickname, but it was the only think that smaller boy was able to say. He needed food, he needed a warm place to stay... And almost as if to tell him he'd made the right decision, the sky roared with a thunder and rain broke down on the pickup truck a few minutes before they got to the farm, Wilbur and Techno had to hold onto an umbrella, while Tommy and Tubbo sat together in the front of the car, completely dry. According to what little info that child in the box could give, he had a father, one that could still be alive somewhere. He had no idea how long it had been, since he referred to getting separated from his parent 'yesterday'. One thing was obvious, Tubbo was too weak to think. He had _not_ spent only one day there. By the state of his skin clothes, and body, it could've been weeks, maybe even months. Someone needed to help him find his family, or at the very least, take care of him and offer him a new one. Betty and him had a rule: there's always room to help one more. And it wasn't like they'd never had to deal with a bad harvest before... what mattered was that Techno was still alive.

When they got home, there was a bit of a mess in the library, and Wilbur was disappointed, but not surprised, to know he would be the one to clean up. Techno and him were always the ones to do chores most, especially Wilbur. And now that Techno had been involved in some ~dramatic~ event, of course it was _Wilbur_ the one supposed to fix up his brother's mess. Phil was too busy playing guardian angel to realize that nonsense. Will kept thinking his dark little thoughts in silence. Not that he wanted to ever, ever leave, but sometimes this family annoyed him, and he didn't quite understand why. His parents died, nobody wanted to adopt him because he was too big, Phil and Betty showed up, and then Betty **died** not even a month after! He liked this new family, okay, but it was still hard to let sink in how quickly it all happened. And that made him angry. He never said anything, he tried to be mature and be thankful, but Tommy and Techno were so different from him, Phil was so different from him, and Betty adopted him just to leave him again. It was annoying, and he couldn't understand. He probably never would. And while Will tried to calm himself down and change the subject in his head, Tommy watched as Phil offered food to the newly-clothed boy who called himself Tubbo. He was almost Tommy's size, so the clothes fit well. Now, the boy himself was starting to wake up more, and realized he was in a strange house, with strange clothes, and a stranger's food in front of him. He pressed his lips and pushed the food away with a pale, shaky hand. Phil sighed, sitting accross from him in the kitchen.

"So, Tubbo," interrupted the small blonde, "what's your dad like?"

"Umm..." The voice came out quiet and shy, more intimidated and scared than its sleepy version.

"Tommy, don't talk so loud, you'll scare him!" Advised Philza in his soft, fatherly voice.

"...he's not as tall as this guy... he..." Tubbo continued, and Phil thought about introducing himself a second time, but decided to not interrupt. "He's really smart. And he has a cool beard!" The boy marked his words with a nod. "um... so can we go back?"

That question immediately made Phil grow concerned. He couldn't just leave the boy in the rain, cold and so skinny. "Why?"

"I need to wait for him..." he yawned. "...when he looks for me."

Phil once again held himself back. He couldn't say they would help Tubbo find him, because he might not be able to keep that promise. So he was running short of words. "You need to be strong when you find him, so eat something!"

"Dad says I shouldn't take food from strangers!"

"We're here to help you!"

"Ummm... no." The tiny figure crossed his paper pale, bony little arms. Once again Phil caught himself wondering if he would've grown more and looked any older if he had food like he should. That thought broke Phil's heart, and he squeezed his brain for any ideas he could get, some other excuse to make that kid eat SOMETHING! But despite all the effort and fear Phil put into thinking, it was Tommy who found a way to save the day.

"But we didn't make some of the food! Henry's mom is a cow, she made the milk. And bees made the honey... right, dad?" He turned his head to his father, but before Phil could nod in relieved support, Tubbo's shy voice turned into something you could almost call loud, and he asked with all the exitement of his little child face, eyes wide and almost glowing in an unexplainable joy. Phil struggled to hold back a chuckle.

_"BEES???"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, too!  
> I wrote this in advance, to post it while I was taking a break for the holidays. This is a shorter chapter, too, sorry.
> 
> I AM BACK!!!! HELLO. Sorry, school got messy. I'm gonna get back to writing a new chapter today. Inspiration hit me like a truck after recent streams.


	4. Warmth and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets lost in past memories of his homeland. Wilbur feels at home, Techno has a slight crisis.

Will finished cleaning, and Tubbo agreed to drink milk and eat honey _with the condition_ Phil showed him the bees later. And that promise was to be kept. Phil didn't know how to stomach looking at the smile on that malnourished little body and saying no. So Tubbo was better fed when he passed out again, and as soon as that happened and Tommy agreed to be quiet, Phil went back to the librabry, where Will was once again barricaded among piles of books he was supposed to be cleaning. The blonde grabbed one of the books from the pile.

"Make sure to put these back into place, Wilbur." She said softly, and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking off with the potion recipe book. No regular potato farmer would have that kind of book in his home, but Phil Watson wasn't always a farmer. The ways of the plants had always been Betty's thing, despite her family business having nothing to do with it. While she knew nothing of magic and witchery, she had a way of making things around her thrive, plants and lonely children alike. Witches are usually pushed out of the nest quite early, and learning how to summon wings only helped Phil live as a nomad for years. He never got attatched to places before. Truly, his wife was one worth settling down for, someone he was more than ready to live with and learn how she did all those amazing things grow around her. He was more than ready to raise those kids with her, through all the cozy autumns and lively summers, and bittersweet springs and hard cold winters.

He had to keep walking this path, for the sake of her sons and the farm she loved so much.

Will heard the footsteps going out of the library, and just got back to reading. He didn't really like the lack of words in this household, he wanted something to distract him from his reading, to fill his mind with music and chatter instead of that burning envy. Maybe that was why Tommy was his favorite. Tommy himself was pkaying outside, so Wilbur decided to go watch him. It was more fun than sitting around all day. He already did all he could to help Phil with the research on curses. The Curse of The Bloodgod, was all they found. No cure. Techno was going to be even more shy from now on, wasn't he? 

Wilbur didn't bother outting the books back in place, and walked outside to see Tommy and (oh) Techno near the stables. Tommy was walking around, especially near the newborn calf he insisted on calling Henry. Maybe Wilbur wasn't enough of a listener, always wandering off to who-knows-where in his mind. The 12-year-old, on the other hand, was leaning against the outer walls of their cottage, eyes closed, sinking into whatever delusion his 6-year-old brother came up with. The house was too quiet without a certain someone, and much colder with Phil Watson pacing back and forth hurriedly inside.

Night came slowly, and both Techno and Wilbur chose to skip their daily sparring training. Instead, Wilbur helped Tommy climb a small tree, and then spent the sunset playing the guitar near Techno. Tommy tried to sing along, and failed ridiculously. Wilbur's new family, the one he's known for what, three months? It wasn't perfect, but it was home.

* * *

Techno heard a beautiful choir out of nowhere and coming from every direction. He was sparring with Phil in a big, decorated arena like he had only ever seen on TV. Colorful fabrics, cheering crowds, none of them singing the choir he heard. Techno didn't like interacting much with people, he was awkward and shy ever since he was little, and sometimes he still feels 'little'. But boy, did he not live for the adrenaline of a good battle. Sword sparring sessions used to be so much fun! They still were, he had to admit, despite the recent events. As long as he didn't break into battle when he wasn't supposed to, his fighting spirit wiuld still Make things fun. It wasn't that scary, was it?

Phil made him take a step back, and he returned the favor with a smugness in his eyes, to wich his father's eyes sparked with pride. Techno knew he was making Phil proud, and he felt even more proud when he backed him up and out of the arena, claiming victory and raising his sword as the crowd cheered. A drop of redness fell on the tip of his nose when he did so. The crowd kept cheering and singing in a harmonious choir.

_Blood for the Blood God!_

* * *

Techno sat up with a gasp for air and looked at his own hands, then put his hands on his chest and messily pulled onto the shirt of the pajamas as if it was to choke him. He spent minutes thinking about the dream, thinkinf abiut the sound when a body hit the griund, and how hapoy the crowd was when he broke his ribs ine by one. It was difficult to proccess the dream when the same voices were still bubbling up into his brain like some kind of sentient poison. Phil didn't tell him much abiut the curse... Phil knew there was no cure, didn't he? Oh, there was no cure, there was no cure and he was never going to be able to look Phil in the eye again. Looking around, he noticed the nighttime, and the sleeping bodies of his brothers and the visitor. Techno decided to look at Will's sleeping face until he would possibly pas out for the rest of the night.

He never did.

The voices were all wide awake, and so was he, and the thought out Phil's head rolling before him filled his brain, he covered his ears, but they all were still awake, in an incomprehensible chatter. He got up, like a little kid after a nightmare. But he didn't go to Phil's room, he didn't curl himself into an embrace and find any rest, no. Techno was 12 right now, and bigger children get scared of being a problem. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, and shakily drank some water. Then, he leaned out to the fresh night air, and thought about going back to Phil anyway. He could still feel himself shaking, he could feel the blur in his eyes and it was all so damn loud. He closed his eyes, and started walking back to Phil, when he found himself outdoors. The sounds of the night were oddly soothing, so he kept walking untul he got to the flower garden. Not a lot of mobs there, and it was a large field where he wiuld be able to see threats. Technoblade sat down on the grassy garden, and stared at the carved piece of stone in front of him.

He cursed boy hugged his knees, and sighed. He wasn't as close to Betty as he felt he should have been. While he had the time. Wilbur and Tommy were way more attatched to her, even tiugh Wilbur had such little time. But Techno just sat there, and breathed, staring at the name in front if him, aware it wouldn't just come back. Ever. Techno almost found comfort in the thought that even if he were to become a terrible brother because of this curse, even if he were to hurt them, he just couldn't top THAT. He almost found comfort realizing that no matter what, he could only be the second worst thing to ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun to write. I am so sorry I took this long to post, but I have a lot to do and I got demotivated... BUT I DIDN'T GIVE UP *YET*. Recent streams drowned me in inspiration.
> 
> Things are getting more angsty by the minute, huh? I was planning to make this chapter a wholesome Tommy and Tubbo thing, but then I didn't! :D Have fun!
> 
> Comment if you find any typos!


End file.
